You're not going to eat our baby!
by FeralFighter
Summary: It's meant to be just a simple health assignment where you and your boyfriend have to look after an egg for a week. Seemed easy enough until you remember that school's are a breeding ground for arseholes, and your partner's tossing up between an omelet or toy soldiers.
1. Chapter 1

**This was going to be just one long one off story but I kinda burned out and decided to split them up into chapters; saves me a lot of stress and will be a hell of a lot easier to work with since I'm incapable of writing long stories ****which frustrates me to no end but what am I gonna do****.**

* * *

Aoba stared down at the egg placed on his desk, a little confused and disappointed as the teacher walked past to hand eggs out to the rest of the class.

"Excuse me, Mr Mink!" One of the girls called out as she raised her hand to get the adults attention, "I thought we were going to have the dolls for this assignment."

A few students called out in agreement.

The teacher sighed, "There were too many complaints last year. Honestly, do you really want to be woken up at 4am just to shove a piece of plastic in a dolls back just to keep it from crying, or have idiots run up just to bash their heads in so the abuse count goes up?"

"But wouldn't it be better for us to use the simulators, ya know, for when we actually decide to become parents."

"Quit complaining, the eggs will do just as well, and it'll be less stress for everyone, as long as you don't break them." Mink commented as he turned his attention to the blond who was partnered up with Aoba for this assignment.

"Hey, don't give me that look." Noiz scowled at the older man.

"After the last time you were given any sort or responsibility, we can't be too careful."

"You just can't let that go, can you."Noiz snorted before resuming to his previous activity of doodling on sheets of loose leaf, ignoring the rest of the class till the bell rang to signify lunch time.

"So how do you wanna do this? I was thinking of keeping it with me one night, and you have it the next, or should just one of us keeps it for the whole week?" Aoba suggested as the two walked together in the hall towards their usual spot where they shared lunch with the rest of the gang.

"I'm not particularly fussed, either's fine with me." Noiz answered as he inspected the egg in his hand.

Aoba sighed, "Jeez, that's helpful."

"What? It's just an egg. All I care about is getting through this lame assignment and possibly eating it."

"Oi, you are no eating our baby!" The blunette snapped as he snatched the egg from Noiz's clutch, giving the blond a glare.

Noiz laughed lightly, arching an eyebrow. "Our baby? Already getting attached I see."

"If you're gonna tease me about this, then I'll just handle the assi-" Aoba was cut off when something solid hit the side of his head, the contents inside the projectile splattered in his hair and on his face. The suddenness of the assault almost caused him to drop the egg in his hand, but luckily managed to keep a firm grip on it. Another was thrown and made contact with his shoulder, covering him in more of the clear and yellow substance inside.

Noiz was shocked at the sudden attack that had left his partner covered in egg yolk. He snapped his head in the direction of where the eggs came from, and saw a group of boys and girls, laughing and pointing at their poor victim.

"FAGGOTS!" One of the girls called out, starting a chain reaction throughout the group to shout out tasteless slurs.

"Oi, anyone got another?" A boy asked, looking for someone to volunteer their egg to be thrown.

At this point, Noiz was seeing red. He let out a low growl before storming towards the group. No surprise that when they saw him barreling towards them, they panicked; some even screamed before making a run for it like the cowards they were. With that problem out of the way, he returned his attention back to Aoba, disgust evident on his face as he combed his hand through his hair and tried to shake the excess yoke off his fingers. The glassy look in his eyes was all Noiz needed to know that he should be concerned.

"Hey" Noiz started, his tone much more gentler as he placed his hand on the others shoulder, "You going to be alright?"

"Yeah, might be a little shaken up, but I'll be fine."

"Don't give them any thought, they're just jealous that I'm the lucky bastard who has you as a boyfriend and partner for this thing."

Aoba couldn't help but smile at the comment, a faint blush rising in his cheeks. When Noiz got like this, he'd usually just deny everything the German spouted and would either hide his face in his hands or pull up the hood on his jacket. Even after they started going out 3 months ago, Aoba still can't help getting embarrassed over Noiz when he gets into one of his doting moods.

"You sure you're fine?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's find the toilets so we can get you cleaned up, alright?


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this took longer than expected to get done, and I'm a bit iffy over if I'm happy with it or not. Oh well, after burning my brain out from an essay, moving back to Melbourne for the next semester of my course, and dealing with reoccurring headaches every few days, I can't be too fussy.**

* * *

The remainder of the day turned to hell once other students found out about the assignment; by the end of the first day, about a third of the class had already lost their eggs. Aoba had entrusted Noiz with theirs since no one was game enough to pick a fight with him, and because no one in their right mind would be stupid enough to give him that kind of responsibility. If it were any other situation, Noiz would have already thrown it at someone (namely Koujaku, the arrogant prick), but since this little project also effected Aoba's grade, he would smarten up for his sake.

Other than the decimation of eggs, nothing eventful happened during class. Noiz had spent most of his time doodling on his and Aoba's 'child' with one of his markers and pretending he was actually doing something productive when the teacher walked past to check the students. The minute the bell rang to end the day, the blond bolted out of the room; it was only the end of Monday, he was already sick of the week and all he wanted to do was find Aoba, and maybe see if he can mooch some of his grandma's cooking.

"I can see how it's a face…but the fringe is kinda weird, where's the rest of it's hair?" Aoba commented at his boyfriends artistic genius.

"It was meant to be a rabbit face." The german mumbled, a little cut from the critique.

Aoba chuckled, he found it cute when the other got like this. "Hey, now that I know what I'm suppose to see, I can definitely see it. It actually makes a little more sense even though you drew it with a square head. Very simplistic."

Noiz elbowed the smaller male in the side lightly, which only encouraged him to laugh more.

"You sure I can't come over tonight?"

"Sorry, but Sei's still sick, and I think granny's starting to feel a little run down too."

"Jeez, You've diseased your family."

"Coming from the leech who gave me the damn flu in the first place!"

"T_ouchée_."

"How about I bring you some of granny's doughnuts tomorrow."

Green eyes brightened at the offer of Granny Tae's home made doughnuts. The wealthy boy never really has proper home cooked meals; his parents are usually never home due to work, and Noiz couldn't cook to save his life so he generally resorts to ordering fast food take away. How Noiz isn't overweight or on the verge of a heart attack, Aoba will never know.

"I'll take that as a yes…So what about the egg?"

"Best if you keep it tonight so we can at least say we lasted a day." Noiz suggested.

"Good point. Anyway, I've gotta go before granny yells at me for being late again." The bluenette began to head off until Noiz called out.

"Oi, gonna leave me without giving me my goodbye kiss?"

Aoba sighed, pivoting to turn back to face the blond, taking a few steps towards him and gave the other a quick peck on the lips. "Your such a brat."

"You love it." Noiz teased.

Aoba rolled his eyes before taking his leave again.

–-

Returning to the Seragaki household, Aoba was greeted by the fluffy black dog who was yapping away happily and charged towards his owner.

"Ren, how are ya buddy? Hope you've been a good boy today." Aoba said playfully as he squatted down, ruffling up the pooch's fur and scratching all the right places.

"Welcome home, Aoba." a hoarse, nasally voice called out as the owner of the voice walked out from the living room to greet their brother.

"Sei! What are are you doing out of bed?"

"I actually just came down for a drink and to move around a bit; I needed to step out of bed for a while."

"Fair enough."

Sei had a small sneezing fit, followed by giving his younger brother a warm smile. "So, how was school?"

"Same as usual. We just got the baby assignment for health, so we've gotta look after eggs till Friday."

"Sounds like fun. Does that explain the stain on your shoulder?"

Aoba glanced down to see the mark on his jacket that he failed to properly cleaned off. "Uh yeah, still getting crap about dating Noiz. Granny's gonna kill me…Speaking of which, where is she?"

"She's gone out to get groceries, though she should be back soon."

"Hmm, should she even be out?… At least I can get my jacket into the washing before she gets home; be right back." Aoba stated before quickly rushing to the laundry room, leaving the older sibling alone to sit on the couch and patted Ren when the little dog jumped up onto one of the cushions next to them.

–-

SPLAT!

"Umm, Noiz?" A young blond haired teen called out, arching his eyebrow at his older brother who was currently making a mess on the kitchen floor. It was lucky that their parents were away on a business trip, but it still didn't excuse the elders weird behavior.

"Hmn?"

SPLAT!

"What are you doing?"

"An experiment."

SPLAT! SPLAT!

"And that involves dropping perfectly good eggs on the floor?" The younger questioned as he carefully stepped over the mess of yolk and eggshells that littered the floor to reach for the cordless phone.

"Aoba and I have an assignment involving taking care of an egg for a week. I'm trying to figure out someway for me to not kill it by Friday."

"I see….Well, good luck with that." Noiz's brother quickly shuffled around the mess and out of the kitchen as he dialed the number to place their usual order of pasta, pizza, and soft drink.


End file.
